Enamorado por primera vez
by Alai Challenger
Summary: una cancion, una declaracion ¿Podra cambiar lo que ella piensa de el?
1. Mirandola de lejos

**Disclaimer: Digimon no mepertenece ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro y solo para el entretenimiento.**

Capitulo 1

Mirándola de lejos

Otro día más de solo admirarla de lejos, me muero por acercarme pero ella nunca se fijo en mí, de seguro no sabe ni que existo. Se ve tan linda con su uniforme de porrista, siento que voy a morir ¿Justo a mi me tenia que pasar?

Ella es dulce, alegre y muy hermosa pero todo eso jugo en mi contra, nunca me hablo.

-Otra vez viéndola ¿Cuándo le vas a hablar?- me interrumpe Tai.

-No veo a nadie- le digo desviando la mirada.

-Si claro, te la comes con la mirada desde que llego al instituto, solo ve y háblale- me dice dándome un manotazo en la espalda.

-¡No digas estupideces!- le grito ganándome la mirada atónita de todos en el patio, sin embargo ella sigue hablando con sus amigas como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Cálmate, mejor vamos a clases- me dice caminando al interior del edificio.

Yo lo sigo sin muchas ganas, ella puede reducir mi corazón a cenizas con su indiferencia, eso seria genial en una canción, ojala un día me vieras Princesa, ella la razón de mi dolor, esa niña linda que adora el rosa y es tan animada. Mi perfecto opuesto Mimi Tachikawa.

Hace ya un año que ingreso al instituto, venia de América y había adelantado un curso por eso estudiaba conmigo. Yo 16 ella 15, la ubicaron como mi compañera de banco y desde el primer momento se mostró fría y distante. En ese momento no me percate mucho de ella así que sencillamente lo deje pasar, los días pasaban y veía como ella se integraba con las chicas del salón, no era fría y distante todo lo contrario. Aun así ella nunca mostró esa conducta conmigo, llegue a pensar que le había caído mal y hasta ahora todavía lo pienso aunque para caerle mal debí de hacerle algo y nunca lo hice.

Al principio no me importaba mucho pero después nació una sensación extraña dentro de mi, me sentía mal cuando me ignoraba y me daba rabia verla tan sociable con los demás, poco a poco me di cuenta de que esa actitud era solo conmigo y eso me molestaba mucho ¿Quién se creía que era para ignorarme? ¿A mi? Soy el chico más popular del instituto, consigo a cualquier chica que quiero ¿Qué hago cuando una me gusta? Me vuelvo un completo imbécil dominado.

Al salir de clases me siento completamente débil, sentarme a su lado empeora mi humor y literalmente me drena, lo único bueno de todo esto es que de esta forma puedo verla y aprender sus movimientos, ella no me voltea a ver así que paso horas así, solo viéndola.


	2. ¿Que Le Hice?

**Disclaimer: Digimon no mepertenece ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro y solo para el entretenimiento. La cancion tampoco me pertenece.**

**Cancion: Enamorado Por Primera Vez - Rkm & Ken-Y**

Capitulo 2

¿Qué le hice?

Como todas las tardes me dirijo a la práctica con mi banda, llevamos bastante tiempo juntos y ya tenemos cierta fama por todo Japón. Dentro de poco tenemos un concierto en el parque de Odaiba, era algo que nos gustaba hacer de vez en cuando para los fans, por esto debíamos ensayar bastante y perfeccionar las nuevas canciones.

-Matt, ya llegaste ahora si podremos ensayar bien- dijo Masao el baterista.

-En realidad estaba pensando en hacer una nueva canción para el concierto- les dije mientras sacaba mi bajo.

-¿Otra? Ya tenemos 5 canciones nuevas ¿No crees que es suficiente?- pregunto Tamaki el guitarrista.

-Esta es diferente, es para una chica especial. Cuando la tenga lista la traigo y la ensayamos- les comente tomando el micrófono principal.

-Como digas- repuso Masao dando el inicio de la canción.

Después de la practica decidí ir al parque donde seria el concierto, el escenario estaba casi completo y en un par de días seria la prueba de sonido, me dirigí al lago que estaba en el centro, me senté en el borde y con mi armónica siempre a la mano empecé a recordar todo lo que me paso desde que ella llego.

Reviví la primera vez que se sentó a mi lado, la vez que choque con ella por accidente y cuando trate de disculparme ella siguió de largo como si no hubiese ocurrido, cuando se me ocurrió hablarle y ella paso delante ignorándome, todas las veces que no me notaba, que me ignoraba.

Reviviendo esa historia comencé a tocar la armónica creando una balada que lentamente se formaba en mi mente, las palabras empezaron a llegar solas y de inmediato supe que esa era la canción, sin entender muy bien como empecé a escribirla.

Una palabra,  
Una mirada,  
Tan solo un gesto,  
Busco de ti...

Poco a poco seguí componiendo y el resultado fue exactamente el que quería, normalmente tardo varios días en escribir una canción pero esta vez fue bastante rápido, nunca me gusta completamente el primer borrador de una canción pero con esta sentía que no había nada que pudiera cambiarle, así era perfecta.

Tan concentrado estaba que no vi cuando Tk llego a mi lado.

-Matt ¿Estas bien?- me dijo tocándome el hombro.

-¡Tk! No me asustes así- le dije agitado.

-Llevo rato llamándote, estabas muy distraído- me dijo riéndose.

-Estaba componiendo una nueva canción- le dije guardando las hojas.

-¿Puedo verla?- pregunto.

-No, es sorpresa, la vas a oír el fin de semana en el concierto- le dije poniéndome de pie.

-Dime al menos si es para Mimi- me dijo sonriendo.

-Tk no voy a hablar de eso contigo además ¿Qué te hace pensar que es para ella?- le dije a la defensiva.

-La vi pasar cerca de donde te encontrabas cuando me acercaba, pensé que la habías visto- dijo despreocupado.

-No la vi y aunque lo hubiera hecho no hubiese significado nada, ella no me voltea a ver- le dije.

-Eso es cierto ¿Vas a casa?- pregunto.

-Si, quiero dormir hasta el año 2500- conteste vagamente.

-Suerte con eso, yo voy a buscar a Kari, quedamos en ir al cine hoy- contestó.

-Salúdame a mi cuñadita- le dije despidiéndome con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Matt!- grito rojo.

Me aleje riendo, hacia ya 3 meses que Tk y Kari comenzaron a salir como algo mas que amigos y aun no se acostumbraban a llamarse novios, esa relación se veía venir desde que tenían 8 años, Tai y yo los ayudamos por supuesto y con ayudar hablo de avergonzarlos cuando teníamos la oportunidad y reírnos cada vez que se sonrojaban, que buenos tiempos.

Estaba tan distraído que no me fije en la persona para en frente de mi, solo la vi cuando caí encima de ella, no era otra que Mimi, estaba allí debajo de mi con los ojos cerrados, se veía tan linda pero no era el momento de quedarme viéndola, me levante rápidamente y le ofrecí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Hizo caso omiso de ella, se levanto y se volteo decidida a irse. No lo podía dejar así.

-Perdóname, no te vi- le dije sonrojado.

Ella empieza a irse ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¿Es que me odia o algo así? ¿Qué le hice?

-¡No es cortes dejar a alguien colgado cuando se esta disculpando contigo!- le grite enojado.

Ella se detuvo, al menos logre eso, pero no se volvió.

-¿Se puede saber que te hice? Me tratas peor que a un perro, ni siquiera me diriges una mirada ¿Eres bipolar o algo así?- le dije tratando de mantener la calma, cosa que no lograba.

Solo volteo la cara para verme por encima del hombro como si fuera escoria, su rostro estaba inexpresivo, esto solo me molesto mas y no precisamente por su rudeza sino por la falta de emoción en ella, lentamente volteo de nuevo y se alejo dejándome solo, triste y con mucha rabia por dentro.

Aquella noche no pude dormir bien, siempre que cerraba los ojos la veía y solo pensaba en lo mucho que me había dolido su frialdad, que ironía se supone que yo soy el Rey del Hielo, hacia meses que había aceptado que aquella niña me había enamorado, cosa que nunca nadie había logrado antes, y también había aceptado el hecho de que ella nunca sentiría lo mismo que yo, pero aun así seguía teniendo la esperanza de que algún día estaría con ella y que ella me amaría como yo la amo a ella.


	3. Un Concierto y Una Cancion

**Disclaimer: Digimon no mepertenece ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro y solo para el entretenimiento. La cancion tampoco me pertenece.**

Capitulo 3

Un Concierto y Una canción

Recién llegada la mañana me marche al instituto, estaba de muy mal humor y no quería hablar con nadie, pero nunca nada sale como yo quiero, Taichi nunca lo permite y ese día no fue la excepción.

-Buenos días solcito- me dijo burlonamente al ver mi cara.

-Cállate imbécil, no estoy de humor- le dije tajante.

-Se nota ¿Mala noche?- dijo jugando como siempre.

-Déjame en paz Yagami- le dije cortante.

-Tai, ya déjalo, no se siente bien, tranquilo Matt yo me lo llevo- dijo Sora la novia de Tai.

-Por fin alguien sensato, gracias Sora- les dije alejándome.

Mi día no mejoro mucho pero al menos se me bajo un poco el mal humor, en la practica les di la letra y la música que había hecho el día anterior y después de un par de horas ya estaba lista. El resto de la semana paso sin muchos cambios, salidas con mis amigos, practicas con la banda, soñando con Mimi por las noche y en el día, había tomado una decisión a pesar de la presión de mis amigos, no le iba a decir nada a Mimi, si ella sentía algo por mi entonces quizás la canción le animaría a hablar conmigo pero si no lo hacia me olvidaría de ella sin importar cuanto me costara.

El día del concierto llego y el parque se llenaba cada vez mas, la gente se removía frente al escenario impacientes por que saliéramos a tocar. Tras el escenario el caos reinaba, la gente corría y gritaba, la banda y yo estábamos en los camerinos preparándonos. Tk, Kari, Tai y Sora estaban en mi camerino gracias a los pases VIP que les conseguí.

-Jamás me imagine que detrás del escenario fuese peor que delante- dijo Kari.

-No has visto nada, esto esta calmado comparado con el desastre en Kyoto- Dijo Tk recordando.

-Chicos creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, en 10 comienza el concierto- dijo Sora levantándose.

-¡Pero tiene comida gratis!- dijo Tai llorando, Kari lo tomo por la oreja y lo saco a rastras mientras Tk, Sora y yo reíamos.

-Por cierto, ella esta allí afuera esperando- me dijo Sora guiñandome el ojo antes de salir.

Estaba perplejo, tenia la sospecha de que vendría pero el saber que estaba allí esperando que comenzara era otra cosa. Estaba asustado, nervioso y hasta en shock, estaba ido a tal grado que entre Masao y Tamaki me llevaron a la salida al escenario, cuando llegue reaccione, tome mi bajo y me volví a ellos.

-Vamos a hacer el repertorio como lo practicamos y al final cerraremos con la nueva canción- le dije sintiendo mi corazón latir a millón.

-¿La vas a dedicar?- me pregunta Masao.

-Todavía no lo se, voy a dejar que se den las cosas, vamos- respondí saliendo al escenario.

Cuando llegue al micrófono la busque, era casi imposible distinguirla pero al final la vi, hice la presentación y el repertorio viéndola solo a ella, sentía que por primera vez me veía.

Al llegar a la canción final decidí arriesgarme y hablarle.

-La siguiente canción es nueva, la hice esta misma semana y la hice pensando en alguien- los gritos se hicieron presentes pero ella seguía callada- se que por alguna razón no me soportas pero yo no siento eso por ti, eres mas importante de lo que pensé y solo puedo esperar que quizás cambies de opinión, esta canción es para ti Mimi- dije mirándola directamente, su rostro mostraba desconcierto y confusión.

Dando la señal la música inicio y comencé a cantar.

Una palabra,  
Una mirada,  
Tan solo un gesto,  
Busco de ti...  
Una sonrisa  
De Esas que hablan.  
Que hacen sentir cosas,  
Que no me atrevo ha decir.  
Una señal,  
Que le de vida a mi esperanza...  
Que puedas notar...  
Que este hombre te ama...

Porque estoy enamorado por primera vez.  
Sintiendo cosas que nunca pensé.  
Buscando formas para acercarme,  
Pero no me vez...  
Que estoy imaginando tu piel con mi piel.  
Los dos Amándonos sin timidez,  
Soñando solo con que llegue el día,  
En que tú me digas te amo también...

Una sonrisa  
De Esas que hablan.  
Que hacen sentir cosas,  
Que no me atrevo decir.  
Una señal,  
Que le de vida a mi esperanza...  
Que puedas notar...  
Que este hombre te ama...

Porque estoy enamorado por primera vez.  
Sintiendo cosas que nunca pensé.  
Buscando formas para acercarme,  
Pero no me vez...  
Que estoy imaginando tu piel con mi piel.  
Los dos Amándonos sin timidez,  
Soñando solo con que llegue el día,  
En que tú me digas

nou nou no noo nou

Porque estoy enamorado  
Sintiendo cosas que nunca pensé.  
Buscando formas ooohh  
por que estoy  
imaginando tu piel con mi piel.  
Los dos Amándonos sin timidez,  
Soñando solo con que llegue el día,  
En que tú me digas te amo también...  
te Amo...

Durante toda la canción me quede viéndola, esperaba recibir una mínima muestra de lo que pensaba, al final la vi irse y lo tome como su negativa a mi petición. Por suerte era la ultima canción, al terminar baje del escenario tome mis cosas y con rabia y dolor en el corazón me fui a casa. Caminaba con la cabeza baja y con las manos en los bolsillos, arrepintiéndome de haber cometido la estupidez de abrirme así en un concierto, de seguro ella ahora me odia mas que nunca.

**A.N: sorry! mi maquina fundio motor y aun esta en veremos...por ahora les dejo este para que no pase tanto tiempo...aunque tenga que volver a escribir la historia, no pienso dejarlos colgados...gracias a todos los que leen :D...**


End file.
